


... and cats

by XMRomalia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Shadow is a good girl, Sick Character, Sick Nero, Sickfic, There is so much love for my bois, V is his own character AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Неро простудился и стойко отказывается от помощи.





	... and cats

**Author's Note:**

> NeroV Week: Day 2 - Cats

Ви иногда искренне забавлял факт того, как полудемоническое — или, как верно говорить в определенных случаях, четверть-демоническое — наследие не спасало его близких от определенных проблем. Да, порезы исчезали быстрее, большинство смертельных ран таковыми не являлись, а укусы комаров заживали без расчесывания места до мяса, но даже эта «неуязвимость» имела свой предел.  
  
Например, простужались люди с демонической кровью точно так же, как и все остальные.  
  
Ви не мог сказать определенно о Вергилии или Данте — увы, «старая» память выцветала, точно лист бумаги, оставленный на солнце — но оно и не нужно было. За спиной у него был пример: вполне себе живой, шмыгающий, дрожащий, и все время уверяющий, что с ним все в порядке. Ви заметил у него температуру еще утром, с первым лучиком солнца, и им даже пришлось отложить вечернее свидание в кафешке у моста, чтобы Неро не стало хуже…  
  
Тот, конечно, упирался. И пытался встать, и ворчал, мол с ним все отлично, а резь в глазах, общая слабость и кашель — это мелочи, это ничего не значит — и Ви бросил попытки убедить его где-то на пятнадцатой минуте диалога, признав, что если Неро и получил что-то в наследие от семейства Спарды помимо демонической крови, то это упрямство. Адское. Упрямство.  
  
Поэтому Ви просто вздохнул в итоге, молча призвав Шэдоу, дабы та вжала беднягу в постель собой и не давала ему встать, а сам пошел к плите.  
  
Неро ворчал, что Ви его слишком опекает. Стушевался и успокоился с концами лишь в тот момент, когда Ви с невозмутимой миной, стоя у плиты и помешивая варево, пригрозил ему звонком к Кирие. В котором, разумеется, рассказал бы про все — начиная от желания Неро идти на свидание с подкашивающимися ногами, да заканчивая нежеланием есть суп.  
  
Мундус знает, чем девчушка Неро в простуды запугала, но от одной этой угрозы у того пропало любое желание сопротивляться, взгляд обратился взором щеночка, а вместо упорной трели «со-мной-все-апчхи-отлично!» слетало «пожалуйста-не-надо», одновременно с начесыванием Шэдоу, продолжающей лежать на нем невозмутимо, точно хищник в тенечке, и неотвратимо, будто камень — не отзовешь обратно, черта с два она двинется.  
  
Ви это устраивало. И, усевшись подле болеющего, упорно чихающего в десятый раз Неро, демонолог мягко ему улыбался, помешивая куриный суп милой ложкой с детским рисунком. Шэдоу спрыгнула с Неро лениво, зевая и играя татуировками на свету, и Неро тихо выдохнул с этого — будто наконец-то смог заново дышать.  
  
И, глянув на тарелку в руках Ви, протянул неуверенно:  
  
— Знаешь, детка, я души в тебе не чаю, — смешок прозвучал неуверенно, — но я видел, как ты читал какие-то книги о магических заклинаниях и приготовлении зелья, поэтому не совсем уверен, что могу есть твой суп. Вдруг он превратит меня в жабу? Или, — взгляд его зацепился за Шэдоу, все еще сидящей подле постели и как бы намекающей, что если Неро попробует встать — она опять на него запрыгнет, — или в кота.  
  
Ви мягко улыбнулся. Набрал полную ложку супа, поднес её к чужому рту, будто Неро — ребенок, ну или на крайний случай котёнок совсем-совсем маленькиий, еще не знающий, как нужно пить молоко. Неро вдохнул запах — попытался, по крайней мере, — и выдохнул тоскливо:  
  
— Ви, может не надо? Я чувствую себя хорошо!  
  
Неро не выглядел хорошо, если говорить начистоту. Он выглядел растрепанно, сонно, под глазами его залегли синяки, а шею покрывал лихорадочный румянец — а еще он категорически несчастно гладил пришедшего на переполох такого же сонного (но мурлычащего) Шэдоу Младшего; гладил — и смотрел со всей тоской демонического народа, которому теперь, после ухода Вергилия из ада, самому придется решать, кто кому король и почему. Ви почему-то это заставило улыбнуться.  
  
Конечно, Неро не нравились супы как таковые, да и больше он любил готовку Кирие, но выбирать не приходилось — юноша сам отказался от помощи своей сводной сестры.  
  
— Неро, тебе нужно, — Ви набрал немного юшки и поднес ко рту Неро. Тот выдохнул, открыв рот и съев с непередаваемой миной одну, две, три ложки… но вдруг парень застыл, ощутив движение на груди. Ви чем-то привлек внимание котенка, видимо. Последний фыркнул сонно-сонно, приподнявшись на груди хозяина; потянулся, а затем приблизился крохотным носиком к ложке с супом, принюхиваясь, как обычно это делал с новым кормом — или, в принципе, с любым незнакомым запахом: осторожно и при том невозможно очаровательно.  
  
Ви даже думал, что тот попробует, но Шэдоу Младший фыркнул еще раз.  
  
А после, отвернувшись, начал демонстративно симулировать тошноту.  
  
— Слушай, я очень благодарен, — Неро тихо рассмеялся, но, кажется, мнение котенка разделял, и Ви вздохнул с этого, — твой суп исцеляет с первых ложек! Мне правда уже лучше.  
  
— Тебе не лучше, — упрямо выдохнул Ви, но сдался, вложив ложку обратно в тарелку, а ту поставив на стол, отодвинув его от кровати. Затем хмыкнул, нырнув под бок к Неро — не боясь заболеть, если честно, ведь он демон. К нему никакая зараза не прилипнет, какой бы цепкой она ни была.  
  
Ну, разве что, это болезнь демонов, и на Неро она — как простуда — а Ви она убьет.  
Шанс был довольно низкий.  
  
— Нет, лучше, — упрямился Неро, мягко перекладывающий сонного котёнка в сторону, на постель, — мне просто нужно отлежаться. И отоспаться, — чужая усмешка была слабой, и притянув Ви за талию, он прижал демонолога к себе, уткнувшись носом в чужую макушку, легонько потершись о неё носом — так глупо и так привычно.  
  
Ви тихо фыркнул, уже готовясь задремать в чужих объятиях и благословенной тишине… но вдруг услышал смешок. Не такой, которым Неро умиляется с их близости, или какой выдает, когда вдруг вспоминает какую-то шутку.  
  
Этот смешок звучал, будто Неро подавляет хохот.  
  
Отстранившись и глянув на чужое лицо, Ви проследил за взглядом партнера — назад, за свою спину — и чуть не расхохотался тоже.  
  
Потому что это была Шэдоу. Которая, в отличии от своей живой ипостаси, сейчас обиженно вылизывающей лапки, суп уминала вполне себе с аппетитом. Прямо с кастрюли, даром, что та на плите, а сама плита — на столе. Пантере это не мешало.  
  
Она облизнулась даже, глянув после на парочку угрюмо — мол, «чего пялитесь».  
  
— Кажется, твое мнение касательно моей готовки она не разделяет, — хмыкнул Ви с улыбкой, падая обратно в чужие объятия. И уснул вместе с чужим фырком на собственное ухо:  
  
— Ну, конечно. Шэдоу ведь не может быть проклята тобой на превращение в кошку. Она уже кошка.  
  
Демоны милосердные, думал Ви сквозь сон.  
  
Я влюблен в идиота и почти не сожалею об этом.


End file.
